When someday came
by the-pervy-pervs
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Someday. Sanzo returns to find Goku telling his daughter about him
1. Return

When someday came

It was a bright day, and the sun was shining down on the field that the two people were sitting on. A man was sat on a rock and a young girl was playing around. She walked to the older man.

"Ne, Otoo-san, tell me more about him…?" The young girl asked with a sparkle in her golden eyes.

Goku smiled softly. "Alright, come here." He manuvered they young girl onto his lap. His golden eyes got a far off look as he remembered something from the distant past. "It was almost twenty years since I saw him last…"

"How long was that before Jyen?" The young girl, Jyen asked. 

"Oh, at least seven-teen years." The monkey told her. "You're only new." He told the girl. "Your mother and I didn't meet for fifteen years after he left."

"And okaa-san is where he is now?"

"Yes, your mother is up there too. But the difference is, he said he'd come back."

"Tell me about him." The girl demanded.

"Okay, well… like I was saying…It was twenty years ago, and he told me he would come back. He was the sun, the brightness in my sky. I didn't want to have to let him go, but I trust his word. He will come back. I don't know when, and I don't know how long it'll be, but he will come back…He promised."

"Tell me what he was like before he went away."

Goku smiled a little. "He used to hit me, and yell at me a lot. When he did it, I thought he was just being mean, but after he went, I found I missed it. He used to do that, to teach me… or to shut me up when I was being annoying." There was a small bark of laughter. "He used to get annoyed at the smallest of things, but he stuck by me. No matter how annoying I was, no matter how loud and hungry I was, he was always there. He saved me from the darkness you know. He's the one that took me from the cave."

The young girls eyes were bright with tears. "But he sounded mean… Why did you love him so much if he was so mean?"

There was a small bark of laughter. "He used to get annoyed at the smallest of things, but he stuck by me. No matter how annoying I was, no matter how loud and hungry I was, he was always there. He saved me from the darkness you know. He's the one that took me from the cave."

"Oh, otoo-san! How long were you locked in that cave? It sounds scary!"

"It was. I was there for a very long time. But it's ok. It was worth it, just to be saved by him"

Suddenly, there was a loud **THWAK** as something collided with the back of Goku's head. "Ow!" He protested, turning around quickly while resorting, "What the hell was that for you stupid monk!" Then his eyes widened as he saw a smirking Sanzo stood above him.

"You say stupid-" The monk caught sight of the child and changed his words at the last moment "…things like that and expect not to get hit?" He frowned. "Who's she?"

"This is Jyen, my daughter." Goku introduced the now hiding girl. "Jyen-chan, this is Sanzo."

"The sun man?" the girl asked in a small voice. Goku nodded. "But otoo-chan, why does he look so angry?"

Sanzo was stood there, a frown on his face. Goku, who knew how to read Sanzo, even after so long, knew that he wasn't angry, but rather surprised and confused.

"Goku… how long was I gone?" To anyone else, those quiet words would sound angry, but Goku could hear the hurt that Sanzo had tried so hard to hide.

"Twenty years. Twenty long long years." Goku told him, a small smile on his face. "But you're back now, just like you said you would be."

Sanzo was still frowning. "I see…I don't blame you for moving on… I should go…" With that he turned around.

"It took me seventeen years to find someone that understood and didn't mind that I would never love them as I love you. It took me seventeen years to find someone who would accept the fact that when you came back, you would be the only one for me. It took me that long, and I was only with her for a year before she died. She died during child birth, so I looked after Jyen. But I never really moved on. I never got over you." Goku told the blonde man who froze.

Turning back slowly, Sanzo allowed a brief flicker of hope to cross his face. "Are you saying….?"

"I love you." Goku had a smile on his face. "And I always will."

"Otoo-san, 'Kai-chan and Jyo-chan are here!" Little Jyen cried happily. She bounced away from the couple and towards a convertible jeep that was heading towards them. With a small sound, the jeep transformed into a dragon, much larger than Sanzo remembered.

Hakkai and Gojyo walked towards them, both looking surprised and happy that Sanzo was stood there.

"Told you he'd be back!" Goku said triumphantly. "Looks like you owe me four months of cleaning!" He said to Gojyo.

Gojyo groaned. "Fine," He turned to Sanzo. "Thanks a bunch" He said. Although his words were sarcastic, there was a grin on his face. He was happy to see Sanzo again, not that he'd admit it.

"Otoo-san, we can all be a big happy family now!" Jyen said happily, causing serious laughter to come from more than one of the adults.

"Yeah right… Happy family…" Gojyo managed to say between fits of laughter.

A/N I know that that's a crappy ending… but I wanted to leave it on a happy note. I was asked to do a sequel to 'Someday' so I hope that was satisfactory…. It probably sucked, but either way, please leave a review commenting on it


	2. Leave

Several months had passed since Sanzo's return. Since then, things had become more like it used to be. Because Hakkai and Gojyo moved in next door to Goku when his wife died, and Sanzo moved in with Goku when he came back, the four saw each other very often, resulting in many fights.

The first time that Gojyo and Goku got into a fight since Sanzo's return, the monk did as he used to and yelled at them to shut up. When they didn't do as he asked, he took out his gun and shot above their heads. This was normal for them, and they were used to it, but there was one person in the room who wasn't.

"Now shut up!" Sanzo roared after shooting his gun. As per usual, Gojyo and Goku froze before yelling at Sanzo. They were interrupted however, by a soft sniffle from the corner of the room.

They all turned to see Jyen looking terrified of the blonde monk. Suddenly, Goku was by her side, hugging her and telling her that it was ok.

"He wasn't going to hurt us." He told the young girl. "It's just like… a little game that we play. Jyo-chan and I were trying to get him to do something like that. It's ok, it's just normal for us…" He hoped the young girl would understand. He held her and whispered soothing words.

Sanzo just looked totally shocked. He had never felt so guilty for scaring a child before. He slowly made his way to the sobbing girl and knelt down beside her and Goku. The little girl flinched slightly and moved away a little. "Sorry." He said, not looking her in the eyes.

Jyen sniffed slightly. "You really weren't going to hurt them Sun-chan?" She asked hopefully.

The nickname had been something that Jyen had made up quite quickly upon meeting the blonde priest. She had explained it once. With the stories that her father had told her, she had come to believe that he would indeed look like the sun. And when she saw him for the first time, she thought that, hey, he had yellow hair, the same yellow as the sun, so he did look like the sun. Hence, the nickname 'Sun-Chan'.

Sanzo smiled a little. "No, If I wanted to hurt them, I could've done it a long time ago." He pointed out.

"And if he did hurt them on accident, Hakkai could heal them." Goku told the sniffling child. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay then!" With that, she wiggled out of Goku's grip and threw her arms around Sanzo's neck.

After a short time, Sanzo had stopped being surprised when she did that. She was a cuddly girl, and did it often. The first time she did it, Sanzo was totally unprepared and the look on his face was priceless.

However, due to the young girl doing this nearly every day since his arrival, Sanzo was now quite used to it and had even learned that if he tickled her, she would let go.

Since that was the only way he knew how to get her off, he now proceeded to tickle the young girl until there were tears of laughter in her eyes.

Sanzo hid a smile. It wouldn't do to let the others know how much he enjoyed spending time with the young girl. Since he had moved in with Goku, he had (reluctantly at first) agreed to baby-sit every once in a while, so Goku could have some time to himself. He never told Goku how much he actually enjoyed the young girl's company. It reminded him of when Goku was younger, and he would look after him. He didn't get as annoyed with the young girl, and looked to her in a different way than he did to Goku.

With Goku, he had eventually fallen for him, but with Jyen, she was more like a younger sister, or even, dare he admit it even to himself, like a daughter he never had.

After Sanzo had finally stopped tickling the girl, he pointed her in the general direction of the stairs and instructed her to get ready for bed. The girl grinned and nodded before bouncing to the stairs.

He turned back to the others and scowled at them. Each one of them were smirking.

"Sanzo's turned into a daddy!" Gojyo taunted, snickering.

"It does seem like our dear Sanzo has settled down somewhat. I thought you didn't like children." Hakkai put his two-cents in, barely hiding his own laugh behind a not-so-fake smile.

Goku just grinned at Sanzo lovingly. "Well think about it guys… He's pretty much her step-father!"

That statement made Sanzo pale. That was right. He wasn't legally her step-father, but he was the closest thing she had to one. Since his return, he and Goku had been dating…that meant that Sanzo was pretty much the step-father. He had never thought of it like that before, and it was a shock that he suddenly realised it.

Jyen chose that moment to bounce down the stairs. "Sun-Chan, Otoo-san! Can you read me a story?" She asked, as per usual. Every evening, she had either Sanzo or Goku read her a story, or she would have them both do it.

"I will." Sanzo volunteered. He stood and followed the young girl back up the stairs and into her room, leaving behind a smirking Gojyo. Goku and Hakkai were just smiling.

Up in Jyen's room, Sanzo was reading Jyen her favourite story. The young girl was smiling happily, and was soon asleep. Sanzo stayed there for a few moments, just watching her sleep. He had never thought of becoming a father. He had never thought about it in any way, and no he found himself a step-father to a three year old girl. She looked a little like him too. Though her eyes were golden, her hair was blonde, and she seemed to move a little like him too. Sanzo smiled softly before quietly closing the door and walking back down stairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, a loud smashing sound followed by a scream made him run back up them. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai seconds behind him. When they reached Jyen's room, they opened the door to find something terrible.

Blood was splattered across two of the walls and covered most of the floor. The window was smashed and a demon was stood by Jyen's bed. It turned to Sanzo and Goku with a devilish grin on it's gray face. The grin stayed on his face, even as he died from a bullet fired out of Sanzo's gun. "Son of a-" That's when he caught sight of Jyen.

The young girl was crumpled on her bed, her eyes open in fear and shock on her still-warm face. Hakkai rushed to her side to try and heal the huge hole in her stomach from which the demon had been eating. With a small cry, Hakkai stopped healing.

"There's nothing I can do," he said with a tear running down his face. "she's gone."

A/N: Dun dun duuuuun. Sorry that its so sad, but my life sucks right now and I need to take my misery out on something. Best take it out on someone who's not technically real…. Anyway, read and review!!! I love getting your responses, even if you're yelling at me for the 'ending'. If I get enough people complaining or telling me I'm doing a good job, I might just write more lol. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	3. Intervention

The night was the longest that the Sanzo party had ever been through. It had all started well, until the untimely death of the three year old little girl Son Jyen. When Sanzo had shot the demon, Goku caught sight of the girl and collapsed by her side. He didn't even try to hide the tears as they fell. He clutched her body close to him as sobs wracked his body. Sanzo on the other hand, was throttling the now dead demon that had killed the child. Tears of anger and sorrow leaked from his eyes as he started to punch the demons face. He didn't recognise the demon as the others did, he'd been away too long.

Gojyo stared at the bleeding demon in anger and hatred. It was one of the few demons that had survived from Homura. Gojyo looked at the small red chakra on the demon's forehead in discust.

Hakkai's gentle tears fell slowly as he stared numbly at the girl, still focusing his healing, trying his hardest to do the impossible.

Finally, someone spoke. "Why?" Goku whispered, still crying into the girl.

---

"Why huh…. I was bored…" The goddess said in a bored tone. "I needed someone to play with… Maybe I went a little too far…." She was sat in her usual chair, watching the Sanzo party, as per usual, only this time, she had the company of a little blonde girl.

"Why is otoo-san and Sun-chan crying?" The girl asked. "And how come I'm here and there at the same time?"

The goddess sighed. She had forgotten how annoying children could be. "Because a demon got hungry and you went to sleep."

"Oh, ok!" The young child said brightly. "When will I wake up?"

The goddess sighed again. Only a few minutes had passed with her here, and already she was annoying the hell out of the goddess. "You can go right now if you want to."

"Yay! And when can I see you again Bu-chan?"

The goddess grimaced. "When you're a little older…" With that, she waved her hand, and the young child disappeared.

---

Several days had passed since Jyen had died. Sanzo had spent all his time comforting Goku and receiving comfort from him also. Hakkai and Gojyo had offered to let the pair stay with them as to not get nasty reminders of what they had lost. When Hakkai had offered, Goku had shook his head.

"It's not like I'd ever forget her anyway, and I'd have to come home again eventually." So with that, he and Sanzo had stayed where they were. Gojyo and Hakkai had moved Jyen's body and built a coffin for her. They had also cleaned out her room of all the blood so that Sanzo and Goku wouldn't have to.

At Sanzo's request, they had burned the body of the demon in the back yard, making sure that he was truly and utterly dead.

And so, eventually, things had settled down a little. On the morning of Jyen's funeral, five days after her death, the Sanzo party were in for a huge surprise.

A/N: Dun dun duuuun. Not really but sorta cliffie there people. Sorry. Will have the next one up as soon as it's written, but it's the weekend now, so I won't get to post any more until I get back in class on Monday…. Three days away. Gomen. Enjoy what is here, and I'll put more up later. Tell me what you think so far!!!


	4. Return again

It was a surprisingly dull day, the weather seemed to fit the sombre mood. Goku was stood over the small box that held his daughter. She looked so small and fragile as she lay still and un-breathing. Her golden eyes were closed and her usually rosy skin was a deathly pale.

Blinking, Goku tried to stop his eyes from watering. A few rouge tears fell and he wiped them away, wanting to be the strong father he had always been for the girl's short life time. He turned to everyone who was gathered in the small hall.

"Thank you all for coming…" He said to the few people before him. "All of you knew Jyen for a while, and all of you here are here to wish her well in the next life. It is a sad day for us all. She was only with us for three short years. It saddens me to have to say good-bye after such a short time.

"But I have decided, that though she is gone, Jyen would never want any of us to be sad. She would become sad herself and do all that she could to cheer us up. So I ask all of you, be happy about the life that she lived, and don't be upset that she's gone. Remember all the good times we shared with her, and not the sad occasion of today. And I ask you, whenever you think of my little girl, think of her, and smile. Don't remember only today, remember what she was like when she was alive. Remember how she used to make you smile, how she made you laugh. Remember her for who she was."

Goku took one last look at his daughter and walked to join the small crowd. He walked up to Sanzo, who pulled him into his arms.

"Sanzo…can you…." Goku gestured to the coffin. With a nod, Sanzo walked to the coffin and faced the small group of people.

"I don't make a habit of chanting for the dead…" He said as an explanation for what he was doing as he sat beside the deceased girl and began chanting.

Goku watched, tears flowing down his cheeks. But as he watched, something amazing happened.

A pale blue light seemed to emanate from the young dead girl. As everyone but Sanzo watched, the light intensified before it faded back into her body. A bright flash followed, and everybody was stood looking dazed. There was an extra guest in the room. Walking forward, the goddess placed her palm on Jyen's head. She closed her eyes before breathing deeply and letting go.

Then, Jyen sat up. The child looked around in confusion before she caught sight of Sanzo and Goku. With a squeal of delight, she stood up and ran to her father.

"Otoo-san! The goddess said I would wake up!!"

Upon seeing the rise of the young girl, and noticing that her stomach had completely healed, Goku did the only thing that he really could… He fainted. He was caught by Hakkai. Jyen saw her father collapse and promptly fell into tears, catching Sanzo's attention. The blonde looked at the girl in shock and turned to the goddess. "What the hell is going on?" He asked. For once, he wasn't angry. He was relieved and… thankful. The goddess had obviously woken the child, and healed her completely.

"She was annoying me." The goddess said with a shrug. "So I give her to you… like I did the last one. You seem to like them…" With that, she smiled slightly and turned to walk away. "Be sure to make life interesting…" She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing.

"Jyen…" Gojyo said, his eyes wide. He stared at the girl, tears of joy filling his red eyes. He opened his arms and the girl threw herself into an embrace.

"Is otoo-san going to be ok?" She asked Hakkai who was knelt beside the monkey.

As if on cue, Goku groaned and opened his eyes. He caught sight of his daughter and rushed to her side. Gojyo handed her to her father and he held on for dear life.

"Are you ok?" He kept asking, over and over again. The girl giggled and reassured him.

"Ne, otoo-san, I'm hungry. Can we go have dinner?" She asked, receiving a relieved chuckle from the adults.

"OK, let's go…"

A/N: I don't think this needs another chapter does it? Sorry it took me so long to update… I forgot about it lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. If you think it needs another chapter, be sure to review and let me know! If you think it was alright being this short, let me know. If you hate it, let me know… pretty much, leave a review…


End file.
